


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: The Series

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Car Sex, Consensual to Non-Consensual, Cumdump, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Somnophilia, Toxic Relationship, Toxic boyfriend, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, Yandere, athlete boyfriend, belt use, forced blowjob, get on your knees, haikyuu! yandere, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)I’m making this a series rather than one fic with multiple one-shots because personally, I find those hard to follow! It’s too much content if you’re looking for only one specific characterxreader and I wanna make this easy for readers.This fic contains the reference list of all the fics, where to find them, my disclaimers/author’s notes, and how to make requests. (EDIT NOV 29: REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED) Please don’t hesitate to reach out w/ any comments or questions!  Enjoy ~
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Osamu Miya/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 39
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**REFERENCE LIST OF ALL THE ONE-SHOTS IS ON CHAPTER 2 OF THIS FIC**

Disclaimer: In this series, everyone is 18+. I won’t be showing any high school content, so anything “class” or “club” related is uni/college based. Let me know your thoughts, but the reason I’m doing this is I feel like toxic relationships portrayed with minors is problematic even if there isn’t smut. 

Also, this series obviously isn’t canon. Our boys would never!!

Requests: EDIT (Nov. 29) **AS OF NOV. 29, REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED. WILL REOPEN WHEN I COMPLETE ALL PENDING REQUESTS.** I’m SO sorry you guys. I really feel so bad, but I have 10 requests so far, along with my own one-shots I wanna do, and I’m a bit overwhelmed (not your fault at all - please don’t feel bad/guilty! I’m totally okay lol). Also, I realized that anyone who asks for requests now won’t see theirs for like two-three months, and that’s really unfair. So, for now, requests are closed, but please know I appreciate and absolutely adore each and every one of you. I suggest going through the comments posted below and reading through requests pending. I’m fully open to having you guys add kinks/plot points you wanna see to requests pending!  ~~_I am taking requests! Leave me a comment down below or on any of the fics. You can also message me on reddit at u/martellprincess. Let me know what haikyuu boy you want along with what “type” of toxic you want if you have any preferences (abusive boyfriend, class bully, cheating boyfriend, kidnapper, dacryphiliac, etc) or any other additional info you want me to include!_~~

Also, I looove visuals so if you have any pics/tiktoks you want me to use for inspo like I do in most of these one-shots please feel free to send them my way!

And, yes these are one-shots but you can request for me to continue if you like and I will if a lot of readers want it! Cuz ummm I’m a wh*re for long fics and one-shots are actually foreign to me. This series is really just me challenging myself to see if I can make short stories without getting sucked into the characters’ lives lmao.

I’m sorry I don’t have an exact schedule for when I will be uploading since it’s the holidays and I’m also working on a long-standing fic, but rest assured I am working hard to make sure requests get fulfilled and that my content is GOOD work I’m proud to put out! ~

**REFERENCE LIST OF ALL THE ONE-SHOTS IS ON CHAPTER 2 OF THIS FIC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (Nov. 23): Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love! I’m sooo curious to know which Bad Boyfriend story has been your fave so far. Let me know in the comments!!
> 
> If you like my writing style and want more 2d toxic men, I’m writing a longer Legend of Korra fanfic, featuring Asami Sato as the lead and Mako as our resident bad boy. Read it: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152696/chapters/63630919)


	2. Reference List

**Your Bad Boyfriend Reference List:**

* * *

* * *

Terushima Yuuji

  * a little ‘you’re the other woman’ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804635)



Kyoutani Kentarou

  * a little ‘class bully to boyfriend’ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126532)



Osamu Miya

  * a little ‘somnophilia after halloween‘ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426490)



Oikawa Tooru

  * a little “get on your knees” type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691745)



Ushijima Wakatoshi

  * a little ‘post V-Day fight gone too far’ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000043)
  * a little ‘too rough and ignoring your pleas’ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966923)



Suna Rintarou

  * **_*latest upload*_** a little ‘how long am I supposed to wait’ type beat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438914)



**_PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS PAGE. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON CHAPTER 1 OF THIS FIC TO HELP ME KEEP TRACK. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing style and want more 2d toxic men, I’m writing a longer Legend of Korra fanfic, featuring Asami Sato as the lead and Mako as our resident bad boy. Read it: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152696/chapters/63630919)


End file.
